deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Siegfried Vs Jin Kisaragi
'''Siegfried Vs Jin Kisaragi '''is a what-if? death battle.Introducing to Siegfried Schtauffen From Soul Calibur And Jin Kisaragi From Blazblue Description Soul Calibur Vs Blazblue! Nightmare vs. Hakumen It is certainly a brutal battle , but their alter egos which won this battle? Interlude (cues Invader-Jim Johnston) Wiz: Nightmare vs Hakumen was certainly a spectacular fight . Boomstick: Now let their princesses versions . Wiz: Siegfried Schtauffen Alter ego from Nightmare Boomstick: And Jin Kisaragi Alter ego from Hakumen He' Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Siegfried (cues Soul Calibur V Pavorus Nocturnus) Boomstick: Nightmare, incarnation of the cursed sword Soul Edge, responsible for a war in Europe , certainly gives honor to its name because it is a nightmare. Wiz: But before that , Nightmare used to be a young German named Siegfried Schtauffen (cues Soul Edge-Siegfried Theme) Background * Birtchplace: Ober-Getzenberg, Holy Roman Empire (present day Germany) * Birthddate: February 6, 1568 * Age: 40 * Height: 5'8" (172cm) * Weight: 154 lbs (70kg) Wiz: Siegfried was born in difficult times for Germany , his people started a rebellion in the hands of the Holy Roman Empire led by his father , Frederick . Boomstick: His father taught him how to defend the little Siegfried with sword , after Frederick went with his army and left the young Siegfried with his mother Margaret . Wiz: Then things got complicated with the absence of his father figure , Siegfried began to have problems and even joined clan of bandits called Schwarzwind . Boomstick: One fateful day Schwarzwind Siegfried and they planned an ambush against soldiers and their leader Siegfried murderer . It is fatal because those soldiers were his people, and the leader Siegfried murderer , was his father Poor (cues Soul Calibur II-Hellfire) Wiz: Guilty of murdering his father , Siegfried seek redemption. Boomstick: And the only way to do that was to steal a giant sword , to find another even more giant sword , which is the famous Soul Edge. Wiz: Siegfried Seeking the Soul Edge to the port of Valencia, Spain . There I confronted the old user, after a long battle, Siegfried takes the Soul Edge as his own, and started a long way to become Nightmare . (cues Soul Calibur II-Nightmare Theme (Raise Thy Sword)) Boomstick: As Nightmare Siegfried caused several deaths throughout Europe , defeated armies alone . Wiz: Until we discovered it was being manipulated by Inferno , and after a struggle in his subconscious , Siegfried managed to escape , now fix the problems caused as Nightmare. Boomstick: USING LARGER SWORD , THE ABOVE !, I like this guy Jin Kisaragi DEATH BATTLE (Cues ???) Conclusion (Cues ???) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Soulcalibur vs Blazblue' Themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years